


Choose me.

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt asking for a Jenson/Fernando PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose me.

Fernando tried to find Jenson after the press conference, but there was no sign of the Brit anywhere. He hoped that Jenson wasn’t angry over how he answered the “Do you want Jenson as your teammate” question. He just didn’t want to appear too eager, one little Freudian slip and their whole relationship would be blown. He knew for a fact that homosexuals could never be in Formula One as long as King Ecclestone ruled with an iron fist. So if he had to make his lover a bit mad to cover their asses? Well Jenson would have to learn to deal. Fernando walked up to his hotel room slowly, getting his key out and opening the door. He turned on the light and almost pissed himself when it revealed that Jenson was sitting on the bed staring at him. 

“Jesucristo Jenson! You scare the sheet out of me!” Fernando exclaimed holding his hand over his heart.

“I’m sorry I was just thinking. I didn’t even realize you were coming back up already.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since the Press Conference.”

“You want to talk then?”

“Yeah. Be honest and, if you say no, I won’t end what we have here, nor will I piss and moan about it…Do you actually want me as a teammate?” 

Fernando sat silent for a moment. “Won’t say I have not thought about it chico de pasteles. But, would be too dangerous, too much of distraction. Is hard to not stare at your backend in your overalls, harder to hide that I do it when in the same garage.” 

“You’re right. It’s hard enough to hide what we have now, it would be even harder in the same garage. Oh course you maybe on McLaren with Kevin anyway. I’d be willing to go with Caterham at this point.”

“Too good for Caterham, even if you do not have drive, you can go with David and bother everyone.”

“You’re a cheeky bastard aren’t you.”

“Can show you that I am.”

With that Fernando sauntered over to the bed, stripping off his Ferrari gear and pants. He came over and proceeded to undress Jenson taking off his McLaren gear and his jeans. Fernando pushed Jenson onto his back and grabbed the lube and condoms from the nightstand. He got up on the bed, kneeling and putting lube on his fingers. Fernando began to open himself up, letting Jenson watch as he moaned and fucked himself on his fingers. 

Jenson’s cock hardened from the sight, and soon enough it was getting a condom rolled onto it. Fernando drizzles some lube onto the Brit’s cock before straddling Jenson and lining up and sinking down onto his cock. He sat for a moment to let his body adjust, before beginning to move. He moaned, getting a good angle and pace as Jenson reached up and gripped his hips. Jenson took Fernando’s cock in hand, and began pumping it in time with the Spaniard’s thrusts. Fernando began to moan softly, and he knew that he was already close. He felt like a teenager, about to blow his load so soon, but he didn’t care Jenson would understand.

Fernando came, and Jenson barely got his eyes close before the Spaniard’s come landed on his face. When Fernando had rode out his orgasm he looked down at Jenson and stopped mid-thrust. He blushed since the Brit had come all over at place and was quirking an eyebrow at Fernando. The Spaniard climbed off Jenson and removed the condom, and proceeded to take the Brit into his mouth. He gave a lick up the shaft and began to suck. Jenson came quickly, having been close when Fernando came. He swallowed it all quickly, and pulled off with a pop. Jenson smiled at him, face still covered with come.

“We probably ought to shower.” Jenson chuckled.


End file.
